Como un Perro
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Yo te vi como algo más que mi maestro, te vi como mi confidente, mi amigo, mi ejemplo a seguir… Mi padre… Y tú me dijiste desde un inicio que sería tu hijo, pero tú me traicionaste al final…


_**Título: Como un Perro**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Confort**_

_**Pairing: - (Significa ninguna)**_

_**Principal Characters: Gill y Airzel**_

_**Other Characters: Shun y OC (En éste caso será Suteichi ^^) **_

_**Palabras: 554 (Contando el título y el 'FIN')**_

_**Páginas: 3**_

_**Summary: Yo te vi como algo más que mi maestro, te vi como mi confidente, mi amigo, mi ejemplo a seguir… Mi padre… Y tú me dijiste desde un inicio que sería tu hijo, pero tú me traicionaste al final…**___

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencia: En cierto modo AU, ya que "cierto personaje" quedó vivo y, bueno… Ustedes saben que siempre pongo a otro "cierto personaje" como un Gundaliano**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-COMO UN PERRO-.<strong>_

¿Cómo empezó? ¿Cómo inició todo? ¿Cómo fue que me convertí en tu perro faldero?, el perro que te siguió a todos lados, el perro que vivió y quiso morir por ti, el perro que mintió por ti, el perro que estuvo dispuesto a salvarte sin dudarlo… El perro que te fue fiel… ¿Pero qué recibió éste perro? Nada… Éste perro fue traicionado por su amo, por aquel a quien juró proteger… Y aquí estoy ahora, postrado en una cama sin poder mover las piernas, quizá para siempre… Todo por tu culpa… ¡Maldito Gill!…

_-¿Cómo te llamas niño?-Me preguntaste esa vez._

_Me quedé callado viéndote con esos ojos opacos que tuve desde hacía cuatro años-¿No hablaras?-Tú te me quedabas viendo con esos ojos fríos._

_Seguí sin decir nada, solo abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho escuchando cómo suspirabas y te acercabas hacia mí-Oye… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? –_

_Te miré a los ojos, los míos seguían apagados mientras los tuyos estaban fríos, pero me sentía cómodo, me sentía cálido, todo en ti me ayudó. Me tomaste en brazos y empezaste a caminar en dirección a tu casa, yo sentía calidez, no el frío de la noche al que estaba acostumbrado, me acurruqué en tus brazos sintiendo el calor que tu cuerpo me proporcionaba. ¿Quién lo diría? Un niño huérfano y de la calle siendo recogido y adoptado por el miembro más sanguinario de los doce órdenes Gundalianos._

_Llegamos a tu hogar, a pesar de tu carácter, se sentía un ambiente cálido, sentía que podía contar contigo, que tú me querrías, que tú me cuidarías, que me tomarías como tu hijo… Que tú serías mi padre después de que los míos murieran en un accidente… Me llevaste a tu habitación y me dejaste en tu cama con una delicadeza irreal, saliste unos minutos en los que yo me sentí desdichado, pero luego volviste y trataste las heridas que tenía en mi brazo derecho y en mis piernas, tenía sueño, hacía años que no dormía bien, me recosté en tu cama y fui cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa solo susurrando…_

_-Gracias… Me llamo Airzel… –_

_-Yo soy Gill, y desde ahora serás mi hijo… –_

Vaya padre que tuve, me traicionó al final de la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia. Yo te vi como algo más que mi maestro, te vi como mi confidente, mi amigo, mi ejemplo a seguir… Mi padre… Y tú me dijiste desde un inicio que sería tu hijo, pero tú me traicionaste al final… Fui como un perrito para ti: fui obediente, respetuoso, educado y disciplinado… Fui todo lo que tú quisiste, todo lo hice por ti… Pero al final… Te deshiciste de mí… Y si no fuera porque Shun me salvó del ataque de Dharak, yo no estaría aquí en éste momento, sin poder mover las piernas, pero estoy aquí… Vivo…

-¿Estás bien maestro?-Me preguntó mi protegido, mi alumno, mi amigo… Mi hijo – por petición de su padre, mi amigo Hinomoto, antes de morir –… Shun…

-Sí, estoy bien Shun –

Noté cómo sonreía, yo también sonreí, pero más aún al ver a su hija, _Suteichi Shiori Kazami_ de tres años, con él…

… Y aquí, postrado en ésta cama de hospital, intentando mover las piernas, hago una promesa…

… _Yo prometo protegerla… No como tú me protegiste a mí…_

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiero aclarar algo, para mí, cómo murió Airzel protegiendo a Gill fue injusto, y Gill por lo menos podría haber dicho, si apreciaba a Airzel como su protegido, que no lo hiciera aunque Airzel ya le haya dado la orden a Strikeflier para que salvara a Gill… Hum… Como sea, Gill y Airzel son personajes… Mmmm… Digamos que complejos, ¿Por qué no hacer esto? ^^<strong>_

_**Como sea…**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


End file.
